Doorstep
by Yuu-Pon
Summary: Kanda finds a boy on his doorstep in the middle of a snow storm. Could this strange boy's even stranger left arm be the innocence he's looking for? *Alternate meeting of Allen and Kanda.
1. The Snow Covered Boy

The soft knock on the front door echoed through the house. I wasn't quite sure it was a knock so I let it be. The soft tapping echoed once more.

Who could it be at this hour? And in the middle of a blizzard in fact.

I unlocked and pulled open the front door, a burst of cold wind and stray snow entered the room.

"Hello?" I asked because nobody was visible. I heard a small groan from by my feet. I noticed a boy, not much younger than I, sitting on the snow covered step.

"Hey! Are you alright?" I asked shaking the boy's shoulder.

" You shouldn't be out here! Especially in what you're wearing." I stated noticing the old t-shirt and ripped jeans he wore.

"Che. I don't need someone freezing to death on my doorstep." I said picking the boy up and slinging him over my shoulder. I stuck him next to the stove and draped a blanket over him. He was passed out and breathed heavily. I examined him closer as he 'de-thawed'. He had white hair that was frozen together in clumps, and a red scar down his face; a perfect pentacle on his forehead. His left arm was blood red, and had a cross imbedded into his hand. I was truly fascinated by the boy, and wondered what on earth happened to him. The kettle on the stove began to hiss and I pushed aside my thoughts of the boy to attend to it. I thought back on the mission I was currently on and wondered how long it would take to find the goddamn innocence this time. I set down the two cups of tea I had made onto the table as I shook the boy awake.

"I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY!" He screamed as soon as I touched him.

"I don't want your money, kid." I replied

"You're not with 'them' right?" He asked looking around cautiously

"What? No. I'm the one who pulled your dumb ass in from the blizzard." I replied handing him a cup of tea " Here, drink up, I don't need you getting hypothermia or something."

He took the cup suspiciously, and I curiously watched as he held the cup with his left hand.

"Thank you for letting me in mister." He said after taking a sip.

"Don't call me 'mister'. It's Kanda. Kanda Yuu, but call me Yuu and I'll slit your throat."

"I'll keep that in mind. I'm Allen Walker." He said putting down his cup and extending his hand. He smiled his lips still blue from the cold.

* * *

**A/N: I can't think of a title for this. Any ideas?**


	2. Bets

"So what were you doing out in such a storm?" I asked tending to the fire.

"I was being chased by some debt collectors. I didn't pay them back in time." Allen replied

"So you live around here then?" I asked thinking maybe he's heard or seen the person I'm looking for.

"Yeah, for the time being. I traveled around a lot when I was with my foster father, and now that he's gone I haven't the ability to leave this place."

"Have you seen a boy with a metal arm then? It be huge, and has claws instead of fingers. Well that's what the villagers are saying." I asked. Allen shifted uncomfortably in his seat and sipped his tea

" No. I haven't. I've heard rumors but no idea who it could be." He replied after sometime.

_He knows something._

"Well whatever." I said leaving to fetch some items from my room. I grabbed some warmer clothing for him and returned tossing them to him.

"What's this?" He asked

"Some clothes, idiot. Yours seem pretty beat up, so I'll let you borrow those. They may be a bit big, considering you're such a beansprout."

"I'm not a beansprout!"

"Yeah, whatever. Just put those on and I'll see you in the morning it's getting close to midnight." I stated letting a yawn escape.

The next morning I woke to the scent of homemade breakfast. I entered the kitchen to find Allen surrounded by pancakes. Thousands of pancakes I'm sure.

"What's with all the pancakes?" I asked looking at a particular tower that looked like it may fall any second now.

"What do you mean? I made us breakfast!" Allen replied rolling up a pancake and shoving the entire thing into his mouth.

"There is no way the two of us can eat all of this." I stated

"Wanna make a bet?" Allen asked smirking

"Isn't that how you got into this mess?"

"I purposely lose sometimes so people gain their confidence back. If I don't then I wouldn't have anyone to play against."

"What's the wager?" I asked knowing there was no way I could lose this bet.

"Loser has too…wear a pink dress with an apron and go into town and do the grocery shopping." He replied with a smirk.

"You're on. Now, eat beansprout!"

Allen stack pancakes onto his plate and quickly ate his way to the plate. He stacked the plate again and again and I watched in amazement as he ate the last of the pancakes.

"Looks like I win." He smirked

"Shit."


	3. The Boy With The Metal Arm

"No." I stated as Allen held a pink dress in front of me.

"A bet is a bet Kanda." He replied smirking

"Che. Fine give me the dress." I said grabbing it and the apron from his hands.

_This is a nothing village. I'm sure it won't travel back to the order. If that stupid rabbit catches wind of this, I'll be ruined._

I slipped on that god forsaken dress and tied on the white half apron.

"You need to do your hair up girly too." Allen said when I walked back into the kitchen.

"No." I replied sitting at the table.

"Yes, it's part of the bet." Allen stated holding up some pink ribbon " And look I even have matching ribbon."

"Do whatever you want. This cannot get anymore humiliating."

Allen undid my ponytail and brushed it through. He pulled half of it to the side and tied it, doing the same to the other side. He turned me around and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked aware of the reason. He held up a mirror, still laughing

" You put my hair up like Lenalee's. What the hell?"

Allen wiped away a tear, and tried to quite his laughing. " Okay now that you're beautiful let's go to the store."

I sighed and pulled on my jacket. We trampled through the snow, eventually coming to the market everyone running in and out because the weather man had called for another large storm.

"Take it off." Allen instructed as we entered the store.

"Take what off?"

"The jacket nobody can see your dress take it off." I reluctantly did so, handing him the jacket, which he slipped on saying he was cold. Everyone muttered to each other as I walked past. Allen pushed food into the basket until we had to use two.

"We got enough food?" I asked

"You can never have enough food!" Allen replied holding bags of chips above his head which he dropping into the pile.

"But you can have a limit on money for food you know. And I sort of do." I stated. "Lets just get out of here, alright."

I sent the bill to the order and we left carrying a hundred paper bags full of junk food.

"You're going to get fat if you eat all this." I said as I shoved food into the cabinets.

"Don't worry, I won't." Allen replied ripping open a bag of chips. " Want some?"

"Che. Whatever you say."

Allen quickly covered his left eye. "They're coming." He stated still holding his hand over his eye.

"Who's coming and what's wrong with your eye."

" With this eye I can see the souls bound to akuma. They're coming. Twelve, you'd better hide."

"Do you know who you're talking to? I'm an exorcist, okay. I can handle some akuma."

"Let me help." Allen demanded following me outside. The akuma came into view closing around us.

"You idiot! Only an accommodator can kill them!" I stated noticing a level two in the front of the pack.

_The Innocence must be around here somewhere if they've gathered in such a way._

"I haven't been completely honest with you." Allen stated.

"Now's not the time." I replied unsheathing Mugen and slicing a level one in half.

"I think it is." He said

"I beg to differ, beansprout."

"It'll go a lot faster if you let me help." He said I turned to see his left arm grow and coat itself in a silver armor, his fingers turned to claws and the cross on his hand glowed a bright green.

"You're him. The boy with the metal arm." I muttered to myself slicing another level one.


	4. Welcome To The Order

"You asshole." I said punching Allen in the face once the akuma were defeated. "If you would have just said something last night I could be back at the order right now."

"I'm sorry. People are scared of me because of my 'normal' arm, I just thought we could be friends if I didn't show you 'that'. Hit me again, if you want. I deserve it."

I raised my fist ready to do it, he looked at me with those gray eyes of his. Allen tensed up, ready for the punch. I put down my fist.

_It appears I have a soft spot for this kid._

"Well beansprout, would you like to come back with me?" I asked as we walked back to the house.

"Back where?" Allen replied

"You have the innocence I'm looking for. You have a parasitic type weapon and I can't exactly rip it from your arm, no can I. So the question is are you coming to the order willingly or bound and gagged?"

" Wait? What? What's this order? And 'parasitic type weapon'? Explain please."

"That left arm of yours is Innocence, like my Mugen here. The Black Order is an organization of people, non-accommodators and accommodators, who search the world for Innocence. We accommodators are called exorcists. Those machines we battle are created by the Millennium Earl, they are commonly know as akuma, and that eye of yours can see the souls , correct?"

"That's correct." Allen replied

"So how did you acquire that ability, Allen." I asked unlocking the front door.

"I turned my foster father into an akuma. He cursed me that's why I have this scar, why my hair is white, and why I can see the souls powering the akuma." He replied, becoming suddenly depressed.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I brought up a sore subject." I stated " So…are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I have nothing here. It might be fun to start over." he replied.

"Good, we leave in an hour be ready."

* * *

We arrived at the order the following night, we walked up the long dirt pathway that led up to the dark castle, in silence. Allen looked around in awe, everything was snow-covered and glittered in the moonlight.

"You'll like it here." I said breaking the silence.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Komui may try to experiment you, Lavi may harass you daily and you may be under paid. But, all in all this place is pretty good."

"I can't wait! I hope there's food!" Allen exclaimed.

"Is that all you think about? But, yeah Jerry he makes the best food. I'm sure he'll love you." I replied.

"Now, I really can't wait!"

* * *

"Where's Komui?" I asked as we walked into the order.

"Behind that stack of papers." A group of people said in union.

"Hey," I stated pushing the stack over on top of him " I've got the Innocence, but it's kinda attached to this kid."

"Kanda! That was just mean! And what about the Innocence?" Komui asked after crawling out from beneath the mass

"Hi. I'm Allen Walker." Allen stated extending his left hand. Komui shook his hand, after staring at it in amazement.

"Hello, Allen. I'm Komui Lee, come we have much to discuss. Kanda go settle back in, alright?"

"Whatever."


	5. Kidnapping

**Another creation due to lack of sleep and over active imaginations enjoy **

* * *

Allen wouldn't tell me what Komui discussed with him , or even Hevlaska's prophecy. He's been here a month already and it seems like only a day. I have to say I think we've grown closer, and I think that's good. Right? So this afternoon Komui summoned Allen and I to his office. It was a mess as usual, and we had to cautiously step over the mountains of paper work.

"We've received reports of a people disappearing. The castle where everything is occurring is considered haunted and teens are going there as tests of courage. They never return and the bodies are never discovered. It's concerning the townsfolk. We've sent finders to the castle but not a single one has returned. I believe there may be some form of Innocence involved or just simply a horde of akuma. Kanda, Allen you two will be going to investigate. Please think of this as a training period for our new recruit. You'll be departing momentarily, a finder will meet you when you arrive at the town. Please be careful." Komui stated describing our mission and handing me a file with additional information.

The train ride was quite, Allen fell asleep instantly. He leaned against me as he slept. I thought about moving him, but he looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb him. The train zoomed through tunnels and past large, snow-covered fields. Night fell, I sat and listened to Allen talk in his sleep.

"Don't leave…." He said

"where are you going?…..Come back!"

"….You…can't just leave me….."

"I don't want…to be…alone…anymore…"

"I need you…K….anda."

I listened in utter shock at what he was saying.

_Did he just say what I think he just said? Is he dreaming about…me? And that doesn't seem like a 'as a friend dream' either. I need some air._

I gently removed Allen from my shoulder, leaning him against the wall. I left the car, and walked to the last car . I stood leaning against the railing, watching the tracks zoom out from beneath the train. I exhaled watching my warm breath float up in the chilly night air. I stood out there for a while watching the landscape fly past, before I decided to head back in. When I got back to our seats, Allen was gone, a ripped piece of paper that said: _I'm in the dinning car, come eat with me -Allen_, was in his place.

"Che. Figures."

In the dinning car I easily found where Allen should have been sitting. There was a pile of plates the just about reached the ceiling. But the thing was Allen wasn't there, another note left in his place.

**Allen's POV.**

When I woke, Kanda was gone. The sun had set and my stomach made demon noises. I decided I should get some food so I headed to the dinning car. I made sure to leave a note telling Kanda where I was.

The waiter looked at me in utter shock when I ordered three of everything on the menu. He came back quickly caring plate after plate. As my choices grew in size, I chose the largest dish.

I felt dizzy, and no not motion sickness. I put down my fork and watched the world swirl around. My vision clouded and I felt myself go down.

**Kanda's POV.**

I ran through train car after train car asking everyone I saw if they've seen a white haired boy. My mind raced, where could they have taken him? Why didn't he fight back? Was he drugged? Can I get him back? I pulled out the note that had been left and re read it over and over it made no sense it simply said: _Bring one million._


	6. Rescue

**Allen's POV**

I woke, laying on my side on the cold, metal floor of a storage car. My hands were tied behind my back, and my feet tied together. There was a piece of cloth shoved into my mouth. I was dizzy so dizzy, I couldn't even move. I tried moving my fingers, I couldn't tell if they were moving, numb from the cold. They had stripped me of my exorcist jacket. I heard the door slide open and two men shuffle in.

"Is this him?" One asked, his voice rough and deep

"Yeah, that's him. How many white haired boys are out there." The other one replied.

"Where's the money kid?" the deep voiced man asked pulling the cloth from my mouth.

" Who are you people?" I asked looking at them sternly

_I can't use my Innocence against these men, they're completely, well not completely, but more normal than me._

"Debt collectors, now where's the money you owe?"

"That depends on how much I owe." I replied

"You owe one million. But if you ain't got that I'm sure you'll fetch a high price on the market."

"I've never owed anyone one million, a couple thousand yeah. But not one million."

"Well lets see." the deep voiced man said pulling out a piece of paper " It was a ten grand, plus interest over a year. Was a third of a mil. But our boss doesn't like to wait, then we had to go through the trouble of tracking you down so we bumped that price up to a mil. Figured we could make a profit as well."

He grabbed my hair and pulled me up by is so that I was standing.

"Really think you'll be able to get any money from me?" I replied spitting in his face.

"You have a lot of spunk, kid for someone who should be half dead, do you know how much drugs we stuck in your food, I'm surprised your even alive." He dropped me and I fell heavily to my knees. He kicked me over and over, but I kept silent. I couldn't let him have the satisfaction of it. I struggled to get to my knees.

"I've paid all of my debts before I left, so how long have you been looking for me?" I asked.

"A year, and entire year." The other man said

"You dumb asses! You've wasted an entire year looking for me when I was right there in town. I paid your boss back in full, I shouldn't be here." I replied smirking.

"How can we trust you?"

"Will a smile and a handshake do?" I said jokingly.

The men thought about it for a minute, which surprised me. These men are idiots.

"Listen, I'll call your boss and he'll prove that I paid him, so just untie me." I stated.

"Not in a million years will I untie you. At the next stop we'll put you through." He said kicking me in the side. The door was slide open so fast that I'm sure it almost broke off.

"Hey! Touch him one more time, and I'll slit your throat!"

**Kanda's POV**

I searched each car frantically, until there was only three left I hadn't. The three freezer cars at the front of the train. There was nothing in the first one and as I hope over the gap between cars, I heard Allen. I slide open that door so fast I'm surprised it didn't break off. There were two men one guarding the door, the other beating Allen.

"Hey! Touch him again and I'll slit your throat!" I said knocking out the man by the door. I was surprised by how angry I sounded. I grabbed the man who was beating Allen and through him onto the floor, beating his face in.

"You idiot!" I yelled at Allen as I untied him

"I'm sorry." Allen said, he seemed sincere about it.

"Why didn't you use your Innocence?" I asked wiping some dried blood from his face.

"Those men, they were normal. Well not normal but, they're humans. I couldn't use it for selfish reasons." He said.

"Idiot."


	7. Inn

**Kanda's POV**

So after saving Allen's ass, we walked back to our seats. People stared as we walked past. Maybe it was the fact that Allen was bloodied and beaten, just maybe. Allen leaned against me for support as we walked. I sat him down on the bench, he looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Kanda."

"Ummm…..yeah… you're…welcome." I stumbled over my words and I felt my face heat up over this little British boy's words . I turned away so Allen wouldn't see me get shook up over him.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" I asked as Allen shifted, wincing as if in pain.

"Yeah, I'm just bruised so I should be fine in the morning. Heh." He replied smiling. The train began slowing in preparation to stop.

"This is us." I stated standing and holding out a hand in assistance "Need help up?"

"Thanks." He said taking my hand. I pulled him up onto his feet.

We got off the train at a small station, we were the only ones to get off, and not a single person got on. In fact we were the only ones at the station.

"So, isn't supposed to be a finder or something?" Allen asked surveying his surroundings.

"We're supposed to find the inn on main street and check into the reserved room for us. The finder will pick us up in the morning."

"Oh, okay. So, where is that exactly?" Allen asked grabbing his suit case

"If we walk straight into town we'll eventually find the place."

**Allen's POV**

So, without a sense of direction we somehow made it to the inn. It was run by an elderly couple who smiled greatly as we entered. I bet we were the only people to have stayed here in months.

"We have a room reserved." Kanda stated, grumpy as ever.

"Be nice." I whispered jabbing him in the ribs with my elbow.

"Alright dearies, you must be Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu. If you'll just follow me I have your room all set up." The woman said smiling, leading us up a flight of stairs. She opened the first door and handed us a key.

"Please make yourself at home. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask. The bathroom is the last door on the left, and dinner is served in an hour, bring your appetites." She said before leaving

"Oh yeah! Food, I'm so hungry I didn't get to finish my food." I cried falling backwards onto one of the beds.

**Kanda's POV**

Allen was twirling around the room talking about food and I couldn't help think how cute he was doing so. I'm starting to wonder if I hit my head or something, but I can't help thinking about him. Allen Walker. I love the sound of his name.

_What is wrong with me? What. Is. Wrong. With. Me? Gah! _

I was having an internal battle with myself, the part that hated the kid and the part that was…..no, I'm not even going to say it.

"Kanda? Are you alright?" Allen asked looking at me curiously.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I said pausing my inner conflict

"Well, you've been standing there staring at me for a while. It's kinda creepy."

"I was?"

"Yeah….are you alright? You've been acting really strange today." Allen asked with a concerned look on his face.

_That face he's making is cute. Allen's cute in general. Wait?! What am I thinking? What is wrong with me!_

"Shouldn't _I _be asking you that? I mean, you're the one who got the shit beat out of them today." I replied smirking.

"Well whatever, I'm going to change and wash off this dried blood." Allen stated leaving the room with a bundle of fresh clothes.

"What am I thinking?" I said to myself sitting on the bed

"I'm so stupid!" I yelled falling backwards onto the bed

"I can't _like _him! No, no, no! What's wrong with me?"

**Allen's POV**

I return to the room to hear Kanda talking to himself and banging around in there. I stuck my ear to the door and listened to what he was doing.

"I can't _like _him! No, no, no! What's wrong with me?" he said to himself, throwing something in rage.

_Who's he talking about? It can't be me right? Yeah, I maybe the only person Kanda's sociable with but…..no, he can't like me? Right?_

I blushed thinking about it and then questioned what I was doing.

_D-do I like him? _


	8. Dinner

**Allen's POV**

I waited until Kanda seemed less angered at himself before entering the room. He looked at me when I entered and I avoided his gaze. I felt he could tell I had just heard all that just by looking at me. That was the main reason to avoid looking at him, the other was that now that I've thought about me liking him, I can't stop thinking about him in general.

_The more I think of him the more I realize that I like him. Oh god, he's still looking at me with those beau- no stop it! Stop those thoughts! _

I smack my self in the forehead thinking for some reason that it'll stop these thoughts.

"Heh. What are you doing over there, beansprout?" Kanda asked watching me slap my face.

"Nothing, and the names Allen. Al-len. Got that Yuu?" I replied, saying his first name knowing how much it pisses him off when Lavi says it. To my surprise, he didn't seem to mind that I did.

Someone knocked on the door a moment later "Boys? I wanted to let you know that dinner is going to be ready in five minutes." The old lady said through the door.

"Thank-you!" I called back.

**Kanda's POV**

Allen entered the room not a second after I calmed myself down a smidge. I looked up at him when he entered and he avoided my gaze. I hope he didn't hear all that. He laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a minute, then started hitting himself in the face.

"Heh. What are you doing over there, beansprout." I asked watching Allen slap himself in the face

"N-nothing, and the names Allen. Al-len. Got that Yuu?" He replied sitting up. I didn't answer, I'm surprised at myself that I didn't kill him for saying my first name. I just sat on the bed loving the way he'd said it.

The old lady returned a minute later knocking lightly on the door " Boys? Dinner will be ready in five minutes." She called through the door.

Allen called back a thanks. He sighed and stretched.

"Let's go down and see if we can help." Allen stated slipping on his shoes and leaving the room. I followed.

The woman had laid out a feast, well not to Allen. To him she had laid out a snack. He sighed and said there was no way they could eat that much food. I laughed to myself and sat down in one of the chairs at the table. Allen frowned.

"What?" I asked unsure why I was getting such a disappointed look. Allen just rolled his eyes and sat beside me.

"It looks delicious." Allen commented.

"Well thank you, no need to wait for the two of us." The old woman stated

Allen wasted no time, he hurriedly filled his plate and devoured it's contents. I grabbed what food I could, and watched as Allen ate plate full after plate full.

"What happened to all the food?" The old man asked walking into the room

"Fairies." I replied before dragging Allen back to the room

"Thanks for the meal!" Allen called

**Allen's POV**

Kanda dragged me from my chair just as I was finishing my food.

"Thanks for the meal!" I called as he pulled me up the stairs

"What was that for? They might've had dessert!" I asked when Kanda let go of my shirt collar.

"You ate all their food!" He replied

"They said I could serve myself."


	9. Underneath The Stone Stairwell

**Allen's POV**

I woke just before sunrise, I saw Kanda was still blissfully asleep and decided to leave him be. I grabbed my clothes and left for the bathroom, where I showered and dressed in my now usually attire of button up shirt, gray vest, red ribbon tie, black dress pants and white gloves . I walked back to the room and found that Kanda was still asleep. The sun had risen and I could hear the sizzle of bacon downstairs when I walked through the hallway.

"Kanda?" I asked shaking his shoulder.

"…."

"Kanda, wake up!" I demanded pulling the sheets away from him. He growled at me and faced away.

_Really? I don't want to do this. Oooh, he doesn't have a shirt on. No stop that. _

I shook my head to clear away the thoughts.

"Yuuuuuu! Wake up!"

"Why?" He mumbled

"Let's go get some breakfast!" I exclaimed raising my arms in the air.

"Che. Fine." He replied sitting up and stretching.

"Well," I stated turning by gaze somewhere else " Hurry up or I won't save any for you."

"Like you would either way?"

"Yeah…I'd save you a few slices…so there."

"Sure you would, and Komui doesn't have a sister fetish."

"Fine! I won't save you any then!"

"Well I don't care!"

"I'm leaving you now." I stated opening the door and stepping out

"Be gone, beansprout!"

I walked down the creaking steps of the inn. The old woman looked up and smiled when she saw me.

"Good morning!" She chirped

"Good morning," I replied

"Where's your friend, breakfast is almost ready."

"He'll be down soon." I replied

And he did just as I said that, looking grumpy as ever.

"YUUU! Be happy!"

**Kanda's POV**

_He called me 'Yuu' again. Sh-should I call him on it? I like the way he says it with his accent. His accent makes him even more adorable._

The old woman served us breakfast, this time she made enough to fill Allen. Maybe. As we finished, a pair of finders entered the inn and requested us. We left and made our way up the steep dirt road that lead to the abandoned castle. The great stone building was almost the size of the order, it was proud and stately looking over the rolling hills before it. A tree had crashed down on a weak wall, leaving a large hole on one side of the building. The tree in question, had long since rotted away. Inside the castle was no better, the roof had rotten away along with most of the second floor's wood floor, allowing us to look at the sky from the first floor.

"We should check the top floors and the tower to see if there are any remains." Allen suggested making his way to the stairs.

"Wait, those stairs could give way any second." I replied, watching him walk up

"No they won't, they're made of sto-" Allen replied, cut off by him falling through the stairs into a room beneath them. I climbed up the stairs and looked cautiously over the edge.

"You alright?" I called down

"Yeah, just come down here. I think I found something!" Allen called back up. I jumped down, almost loosing my footing on some of the rubble.

"This place looks like it was hollowed out recently." Allen stated after striking a match so we could see.

"Looks that way." I replied kicking a rock out of the way. It skidded across the room until it hit the wall.

**Allen's POV**

The room beneath the stairs was creepy. I felt like my eye would start looking for akuma any second now. I walked around the room, holding a burning match. I stepped on something, which rolled out from beneath my foot. I grabbed onto Kanda, bringing him down with me.

"Beansprout watch what you're doing!" Kanda demanded holding himself awkwardly above me.

"S-sorry!" I replied, I felt my face heat up. I was glad the match went out.

**Kanda's POV**

Allen pulled me to the ground with him. I landed above him, awkwardly catching myself so I wouldn't fall on top of him. I looked down at him in the dim light, his cheeks were flushed, and I'm sure mine were too.

_This could be my chance. S-should I? He's so cute, I just- that's it I'm doing it. No better chance than the present right? I'm doing it?_

I took a chance. I kissed him. In the dark, in this abandoned castle. I kissed him.

I pulled away from him a moment later. In the dim light I could see a smile stretched across his face.


	10. The Stairs That Lead To God Knows Where

**Allen's POV**

_What just happened? He just- he's kissing me. I'm done pretending I don't like him. _

Kanda pulled away from me, and I felt a smile stretch across my face. Kanda went to get off of me, but I pulled him back down.

"Wh-what are you doing, beansprout?" Kanda asked

"It's Allen." I replied before kissing him.

**Kanda's POV**

After Allen returned my kiss, we did that for a moment or two before remembering the mission and that there are a pair of finders standing above watching possibly all this. Allen straightened his jacket while I retied my hair, which somehow can undone.

"So what did you trip on, Allen?" I asked, breaking the silence that had become.

"Umm…not sure let me strike another match." Allen replied searching for a book of matches in his pocket. After finding one and lighting it, he kneeled on the ground so he could see things better.

"I-It's an arm." Allen stated picking up the arm in question.

"What? Put that down." I replied looking around " Where's the rest of the body?"

" I don't know could be anywhere." Allen said tossing the arm behind him. It made an awkward thump as it hit the wall. It didn't sound like stone, more like wood, thin easily broken wood. I walked over and examined the area closer it wasn't stone, like I thought, just a thin sheet of wood blocking whatever was behind it. I removed the wood to find a passage way.

"This place looks like it was an after thought." Allen stated examining the walls closer. "It's definitely was made later than the rest of this place. Look, here's a door but it's been sealed up. Recently."

"Hmmm. Well lets see where this thing leads. Hey! Hey finders!" I called up

"Yes Master Kanda." One replied peeking over the edge.

"Got any candles or something?" I asked

"Just a moment, Master Kanda." The other stated before both jumped down into the room. One retrieved some candles from their bag and lit each handing us each one.

**Allen's POV **

Kanda lead the way, and I clung to his side. No, I wasn't scared, I just kinda wanted too.

"Where do think this goes?" I asked

"Umm…I don't know maybe...the basement." Kanda replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, right." I stated, realizing how stupid the question I just asked was.

After a few minutes of walking down these never ending spiral stairs, we reached the end. A long hallway stretched out before us lined with door after door. Kanda kicked open the first door, finding nothing did the same to the next and the next.

"Is there anything is this goddamn basement?!" I asked as we searched yet another room.

"Che. Doubt it."

"This room looks promising." I stated as I walked into another room, one that actually had objects inside. Chairs, couches, tables and what looks like a bed had been arranged into the room, each had a white cloth draped over it. I ran my finger an exposed table. To my surprise, no dust came up onto my white gloves.

"Hey, Beansprout. Did you notice that the fireplace has been going recently." Kanda asked gesturing to the still flickering embers in the fireplace.

"Strange. Not to mention how there isn't any dust in the room. Its like someone's been living here, recently."

"Who'd want to live in this dump?" Kanda asked rummaging through a dresser that leaned against the wall.

"I don't know, maybe me?" Someone responded, from behind us. I turned around to see a tall man in his twenties, with wavy black hair. He had large thick glasses, and a lit cigarette in his mouth. His clothes, were dirty and ripped, his boots tracking snow into the room.

"Who are you?" Kanda asked placing his hand on the hilt of Mugen

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I mean you are in my home." The man replied, taking a long drag of his cigarette afterwards.

" This shit hole is your home?" Kanda stated, I replied by gabbing him in the ribs with my elbow. Kanda scowled as he waited for the man to reply.

"I'm a wanderer alright? This place was abandoned and the basement was undamaged unlike the rest of the place. So, again who are you."

"Kanda Yuu."

"Allen Walker." I stated, smiling and extending my hand for the man to shake.

"And I'm Tyki. Now, would you tell me why you're here?" Tyki replied shaking my hand.


	11. Filler Chapter?

**Kanda's POV**

_I hate this guy. This f*cking 'Tyki' guy. Who has a f*cking name like Tyki? Looks like a f*cking pedophile. Look at him he's standing over there so smug, looking at MY beansprout! MY F*CKING BEANSPROUT! F*cking bastard. Don't look at my beansprout like that. What the f*ck do you think you're doing? He's mine!_

I stood protectively in front of Allen, hand on Mugen ready to slice the bastard in two if he so much as touches him.

"So what brings you here?" Tyki asked, stirring the embers to restart the fire.

"Just exploring this old place, seemed like something to do." I replied half-lying. I mean, we were exploring., but I really, really don't want to be here. I'd rather be back at the inn….with the beansprout…..behind closed doors. But noooo we've got to be here talking to this creepy ass bastard.

"Is that so?" The freaky ass pedobear replied "A lot of kids your age have been coming to this place."

"We've heard rumors that this place was haunted or something and people who enter are never seen again." Allen stated, trying, very obviously to act like a normal teenager.

"I've seen them all leave the castle, but what happens to them once they leave this place I haven't the slightest clue." The pedophile responded, placing a log of wood onto the now crackling fire.

"I wonder what happens to them." Allen questioned.

"So, those uniforms." Tyki asked pointing to the jackets beansprout and I wore " Are they school uniforms, I haven't seen them before."

"Ummm…yeah.." Allen replied shakily.

"Che. Hey, beansprout. Let's go." I stated taking his hand and pulling him from the room.

"Hey, Kanda! What's your problem? He might have known something." Allen asked struggling against my grip.

"Wanna know what my problem is beansprout?! Did you notice the finders just f*cking disappeared right before that freaky pedophile came in and started staring at you?!"

"A-are you angry….because he was looking at me?" Allen smirked.

**Allen's POV**

Kanda seemed angry, like he was about to explode and kill Tyki. He stood protectively in front of me the entire time we talked to the guy, then dragged me out halfway through.

"Hey, Kanda! What's your problem? He might have known something." I

asked struggling against his grip.

"Wanna know what my problem is beansprout?! Did you notice the finders just f*cking disappeared right before that freaky pedophile came in and started staring at you?!"

"A-are you angry….because he was looking at me?" I asked smirking.

"N-no, I just thought we should leave this place and come back tomorrow."

'Yeah uh-huh that's it." I replied smirking once again.

***WOOSH MAGICAL TIMESKIP***

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked sitting on the bed and patting the space next to me.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"That depends on what you're thinking." I replied falling backwards onto the bed.

Kanda joined me on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and he kissed me gently. I returned the kiss.


	12. I Love You

**Allen's POV**

When I woke the sun had already set, and the moon was high in the sky. I lay on my back and Kanda was laying on my chest fast asleep. I sighed and wiggled out from beneath him, gently placing his head down on a pillow. I stretched and paced around the room. I sighed once again, and left for a drink. The building was quite, and the floor boards creaked under my weight.

The bathroom door creaked, loudly, as I pushed it open. I looked into the mirror, noticing my half unbuttoned shirt I quickly redid it, smiling to myself. I turned on the faucet, and cupped my hands underneath. After slurping down a few hand fulls, I wiped my face dry with the back of my hand before returning to my sleeping Kanda. He still dozed beneath the covers,I climbed back into bed with him. I cuddled up against him and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Kanda's POV**

Someone was cuddled against me. They seemed to be in a deep sleep. I opened one eye, and drowsily looked at my bunkmate. It was Allen, he was fast asleep with his head resting on my chest. I sighed and pulled him closer...if that's even possible...to me. He smiled in his sleep, and I smiled in return.

_What does all this mean for us now? Well whatever, just get back to sleep, and I can ask him when he wakes up._

I sighed and let myself fall into one of those seemingly endless, dreamless sleeps.

Allen didn't wake for a while, I think the only reason he did was because he smelt the breakfast the innkeepers were making. He jumped out of bed the second the second the smell entered the room.

"KANDA KANDA KANDA!" He yelled jumping around

"What, what, what?"

"Breakfast, breakfast, breakfast."

"You're acting like a three year old, Allen. Calm the f*ck down." I stated watching Allen prance and jump around the room.

"But the food is almost ready, and I'm hungry! Let's go! C'mon. Food food FOOD!"

"Is that all you think about?" I asked knowing it probably was.

"No. I also think about you."

* * *

**Allen's POV**

"I think about you all the time, Yuu" I continued

"Why?" He asked "I'm grumpy all the time. I'm horrible to you. Why? Just why!"

"Because...because I know that's not the real you. You put up a mask to the world to protect yourself. But that's not the real you, Yuu. I've seen the real you. You're kind and sweet and so many other things. That's why I love you! I don't know how else to say it."

Kanda seemed stricken by this. But then he just smiled and wrapped me up into a hug. "I love you too."

A knock echoed throughout the room. Kanda released me from his hug, and pulled open the door. The old woman's smiled disappeared, when she saw Kanda's wrongly buttoned shirt, and half undone ponytail. I wonder what was flying through her mind, considering I although had attempted to straighten myself out, was in the same boat.

"Breakfast is served." She said, after looking the both of us up and down

"Thank you!" I called from behind Kanda. She smiled before basically running down the stairs. I burst out laughing as Kanda closed the door.

"What's so funny?" He asked curiously looking at me

"D-did yo-u seee her faccee?" I managed to say between giggles. He still looked confused so I elaborated once I calmed down. "The old lady has a perverted mind, Kanda. I bet she thinks we had...you know...last night."

"Oh? OH! Oh god..."

"Well fix your shirt and hair. Then let's go get us some food, after that it's back to the castle.


	13. The True Apostles Of God

**I'm so sorry for not posting in a while. I had Midterms this week and last week, and also a serious case of writer's block. So, I hope this chapter is good :D Thanks to Lavi-Usagi for helping me with the things I wasn't completely sure about.**

* * *

**Kanda's POV**

"TYKII!" Allen yelled as we entered the basement of the castle.

"Well if it isn't Allen and Kanda. What brings you two back here?" Tyki asked exiting a room to our left. I stood protectively in front of Allen once again.

"We have some questions for you...if that's alright?" Allen asked from behind me.

"Certainly! It be no trouble at all."

The more this guy talked the more I hated him. I don't know why, he just does. He's like a slightly less annoying Lavi. Just his presence irks me.

"Thanks!" Allen chirped. I scowled, as Tyki led us into the room he found us in.

"So, what is it you'd like to ask me?"

"Who are you really?" I asked placing my hand on Mugen

"As I said before my name is Tyki Mikk and I'm just a wanderer."

"You're lying! Why are you here really?!" I growled

"I guess I'm not as good at lying as I thought." Tyki laughed, removing his thick glasses and pushing back the hair that covered his face. His skin began to darken into a shade of gray that shouldn't be possible for human skin. A row of seven stigma began appearing on his now exposed forehead. His laugh grew as we watched his entire appearance and attire change. Ripped pants and heavy boots for dress shoes and black slacks. Torn shirt to dress shirt and tail coat. His smile widened as he placed the top hat that appeared in his hands on top of his head.

"You're a Noah." I growled

"That I am. One of the thirteen, true apostles of god."

* * *

**Allen's POV**

I stood in utter shock as Tyki changed into what Kanda called 'Noah'. Seriously confused I looked to Kanda for some form of explanation he only glared at Tyki.

"So I suppose you're here for this Innocence, correct?" Tyki asked as he finished laughing he pulled out an Innocence holding it in the palm of his gloved hand. He closed his fingers around the Innocence, crushing it leaving a powder in his hand. Tyki held his hand close to his face and blew, creating a cloud of Innocence before it disappeared completely.

"You f*cking asshole!" Kanda screamed quickly unsheathing Mugen and attacking the Noah. Tyki laughed wickedly as Kanda's katana missed him as he sunk into the floor. Kanda sliced at Tyki over and over, and Tyki disappeared into the woodwork just before each attack.

"If I don't want to touch it I don't have to." Tyki laughed as Kanda went to slice off his head. He shoved his hand into Kanda's chest. "How would it feel to have your still beating heart ripped from your chest?" Tyki wrapped his gloved hand around Kanda's heart, making it skip a beat.

"Afraid are we?" Tyki smirked as Kanda's eyes widened in fear.

Fear. Fear of death. I froze as his eyes widened. He quickly regained his composure as he drew out Mugen from Tyki's stomach where it currently resided. I activated my Innocence. Attack him while he's distracted by Kanda. I raised my left arm high above Tyki slicing down at him. He was unfazed by the attack, but withdrew his hand.

"So you _can_ fight." Tyki stated surprised I actually moved, I in truth was as well.

"But let's see how good you actually are!" Tyki said as two large purple butterflies appeared in the palms of his out stretched hands. I balled my left hand into a fist and slammed it into Tyki, and he sunk into the flooring below him.

"You bastard!" I screamed punching at him again and again once he reappeared. Nothing. He disappeared just before I could beat in his face. I stood breathing heavily and he smirked.

"It seems you've worn yourself out Allen. I'll let you rest for now. I'll see you at the grand finally." Tyki smirked walking directly into the wall disappearing with trace.

The hum of Akuma machinery echoed throughout the castle.

"Shit." Kanda muttered.


	14. Home

**Allen's POV**

Three level twos and twelve level ones. Kanda frowned as he counted the number of opponents. I sliced my way through a level one while Kanda plunged Mugen into the center of a level two. The fight was quick, I handled most of the level ones while Kanda killed the level twos and a few stray level ones.

"Back to the inn?" I asked breathless

"That would be wise. We need to pack and head back as quickly as possible." Kanda replied scanning his surroundings.

"Why do we need to go back so quickly?" I questioned as we headed back to town.

"The Noah have reappeared. The Earl has something planned, and it's going to happen soon."

"Oh." Allen sighed, not understanding a word Kanda was saying. They walked in silence until they reached the inn, pushing open the door they were greeted by the old woman who held a plate full of cookies.

"Welcome back dearies!" She smiled offering the still warm cookies to the two. I smiled and took seven. Kanda said no and pulled me upstairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked, biting a chunk off a cookie and watching Kanda pull out their suit cases and empty their drawers

"We're leaving. Tonight." Kanda replied shoving his clothing into his suit case.

"Why?" I questioned, sitting down heavily on the bed

"Are you slow? The Innocence is destroyed and there are Noah here! There's no point in staying."

"Oh."

I shoved my own clothes into my case and clasped it with a sigh. Kanda stood impatiently by the door, suite case in hand. I took one last look around making sure I didn't forget anything.

* * *

**Kanda's POV**

We boarded the next train that was to depart. Allen attempted to stifle a yawn and failed, letting it pass across his lips.

"Tired?" I questioned looking out the window at the setting sun.

"Y-yeah, long day." Allen replied as he tried to fend of sleep.

"Come here." I demanded, grabbing Allen's hand pulling him from his seat and into the one next to me.

"W-what are you doing, Kanda?" Allen asked as I wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close.

"Just go to sleep. We'll be there in a few hours. I'll wake you when we get close." I smiled and kissed the top of his head. Allen nodded and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he snored slightly and I chuckled to my self. I closed the curtains, careful not to wake Allen. I leaned against the wall of the train car, letting the swaying motion of the car and the sound of the wheels over the rails lul me to sleep.

"Yuuuu!" The annoying one-eyed waist of space exclaimed as I dragged Allen into the Order. He ran up to us with open arms and a large smile across his face. I frowned, my semi-good mood was ruined, and drew Mugen out in a one swift movement. The idiot stopped in his tracks a millimeter before the tip of the blade touched his throat. Damn so close.

"Now, now Yuu! Don't be like that!" Lavi smiled touching the tip of the blade with his finger.

"Don't fucking call me that, you fricken idiot. Do it again and I'll slice you in two before you can count to one!" I growled. Allen grabbed my sleeve and I rolled my eyes, sheathing Mugen again.

"Alright, alright! I'll keep that in mind. So...how was your trip?"

"Fine...where's Komui, we need to talk to him." I asked picking up my bag I had thrown to the ground to attack the idiot before me.

"In his office procrastinating, what else? Welp, have fun with that." I deepened my scowl and dragged Allen to Komui's office. The floor was as cluttered as usual and we had to step around each pile carefully so they wouldn't fall and crush us beneath. Komui sat at his desk, scribbling away on a pile of paper before him.

"Welcome back you two!" Komui smiled putting down his pen and sipping at the coffee in his mug "Did you find the Innocence?"

"Oh,we found it alright, it was in the hands of a Noah." I stated cutting right to the chase.

"A N-noah? The Innocence wasn't...destroyed was it?" Komui panicked. Allen nodded slowly.

"Please...If you could leave, I have matters to attend to."

...

"Nee Kanda?" Allen asked between a bite of spaghetti. I swallowed my food and looked up at him, acknowledging his question with a 'hmmm'

"Are we going to try to keep our umm...'thing' a secret?" Allen said

"I don't care either way, how about we come out in a few months or something or wait for somebody to catch us in the act." I replied putting my chopsticks down on my now empty plate.

"Sounds fine to me." Allen stated moving an empty plate away and starting another. I stood and picked up my plate.

"Come to my room when you're done." I demanded and went to leave.

"Why?" Allen questioned and I turned back to him.

"You know why." I whispered into his ear and turned once again and left.

* * *

**I hope this was enjoyable to read. Yes...it is done. Thank you for reading!**


	15. Go Ahead And Tell

**I decided to create another chapter...this IS the last one**

* * *

"Moyashi stop staring at me while you eat." I growled, starting our usual lunchtime show for everyone. I snapped my chopsticks for emphasis.

"Can't I look in that general direction, BaKanda!" Allen snapped back and placed an empty plate on the tower to his left.

"No you can't, Moyashi." I replied and pushed my empty tray to the side.

"My name isn't Moyashi, BaKanda! It's Allen. Al-len. Can't you remember? I've been here almost a year and you can't remember my name." Allen demanded and put his last plate on the tower.

"I know what your name is, Moyashi. But, Moyashi fits you much, much better." I smirked and Allen stood abruptly.

"Allen settle down!" Lavi said from his seat, he'd been ignoring our quarrel up until now.

"At least my name isn't stupid like yours! My name doesn't get used in everyday conversation like yours, Yuu. And I am not short! I'm an average height! You're just tall!" Allen yelled slamming his hands down heavily on the table, rattling the tower of plates. Allen stalked from the room, fake furious and I finished my meal before following him. These fake quarrels have been going on ever since we returned from that first mission, and each day after we did our routine Allen would head to my room and wait for me. I'm still slightly amazed that we are able to keep up the act, and as I walked down the halls today, I couldn't help feel like something horrible was going to happen. I brushed the feelings off and opened my bedroom door. Allen sat happily on my bed, waiting for me.

"Kanda we need to talk." Allen stated as I sat beside him, a rolled my eyes knowing where this conversation was going.

"It's been almost a year, and I'm tired of this fake fighting. We need to tell someone any one! I can't keep such a big secret any longer." Allen said

"I know, I know, I hate it too. I hate every part of it. If you want we...uh, can tell people. Make some big announcement at dinner." I replied, not wanting to deal with questions at the moment.

"Really?!" Allen exclaimed happily, standing quickly. I nodded and his smile widened. He hugged me saying thank you over and over.

"You should go, I'll see you tonight." I said and Allen released me from his hug. He kissed me quickly before leaving the room.

* * *

~Allen's POV~

I smiled happily as I closed the door of Kanda's room. I wasn't paying attention and walked straight into Lavi who, apparently was standing before the door waiting for Kanda.

"What were you doing in Yuu's room?" Lavi asked and I gave a nervous chuckle. Lavi lifted an eyebrow in question, and I sighed.

"I guess I can tell you now!" I smiled. I beckoned him closer and pulled him down so I could whisper into his ear. "I've been dating Kanda for almost a year." I whispered and Lavi pulled away quickly and looked at me confused.

"You've been what?! I thought you guys hated each other and...and...what?" Lavi questioned and I smiled at his confusion.

"It was all an act, Lavi." I explained and Lavi nodded slowly.

"Am I the first person you've told?" Lavi asked and I smiled before replying 'Yes'.

"Want help telling people? No, I'm just going to anyways so, better give me your permission."

"We were going to wait until dinner, but you can if you want." I replied and Lavi jumped around happily.

"I'll go do that then!" Lavi exclaimed and skipped down he hall happily. I sighed and turned back to Kanda's door. I opened it slowly and stepped back into my boyfriend's room.


End file.
